Mine: Eyeless Jack x OC
by blood splatter queen
Summary: First story on here so don't be mean. I do not own Eyeless Jack but I do own everyone else that appears in the story. Also, this is a lemon, so if you don't like that type of thing then don't read.


Sitting at the bar of a local pub, Eyeless Jack sighed as he sat back in his chair. He had been there for nearly an hour just holding his untouched drink, and he was starting to wonder why he came out here in the first place. He could be hunting right now for a meal instead of pretending to be interested in a probably liquored full drink the slutty waitress handed to him, saying it was on the house because he had already been sitting in the same seat for five minutes without getting anything. It's not like he could drink it anyways. He just can't stomach human foods or beverages anymore. Besides that, he could be laying in bed with his incanting-

"You haven't even taken a swing at that drink yet. Something on your mind, hun?" The slutty waitress that gave Eyeless Jack the drink said. She was standing across from him on the other side of the counter as she bent down to rest her breasts on the counted. Her shirt didn't cover anything when she stood, so you can just imagine what this pose looked like. Eyeless Jack glanced down at the blond and could see her purple lace bra and a small portion of her niple from his seat.

Instantly disgusted, Eyeless Jack looked away from the blond, blue eyed slut. Never would this happen if he wasn't disguised as a human. Never would he be here if he wasn't, and he still can't remember why he came after all this time. He could be eating a kidney right now.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" The waitress asked. She was attracted to the chocolate haired, blue eyed, pale man sitting in front of her. Right when he walked in she knew she had to have him before he left and she was happy he didn't have a silver band around his finger. But she would still get with him even with the ring.

 _More like eyes._ Jack thought and he chuckled at his own joke as he looked down at the glass in his hand. He smiled at a memory that came to mind when he thought about her words. In a way, a cat did catch his tongue a long time ago.

Blondie smiled when she made him laugh and felt herself wet her pantties alittle at his seemingly dark chuckle. Just by hearing that she knew his voice was deep and could get really sexy really fast. Determined to get to know Eyeless Jack further she took a breath to talk again.

"What's your name?" She stood up from her pose and instead crossed her arms under her breasts, making them pop up alittle so they seem bigger.

Eyeless Jack's smile faded as he realized where this was going. No way in Hell was he ever going to get with this whore, but if he got a meal out of playing a long, then so be it. He glanced up at her with half a glare and practically growled out his name in his already deep voice. "Just call me E.J."

Her mind became blank one second but then she blinked, her heart fluttered and she wet her panties instantly. "U-Um. I'm Jenny.. Or - or Jen! What ever you'd prefer." Blondie stuttered. She wanted him badly now and it was obvious from the look on her face. She bit her lip as she extended her hand out to him. Staring deeping in her eyes without emotion, Eyeless Jack took her hand.

He could smell her now. The fruity scent of her perfume, her thick blood coursing through her veins, even her yearning for sex. Once he got her scent, he wanted her too, but not the way she wanted him. He looked her up and down for a moment, noting the good posture, lengthy waist and healthy size, she was perfect.

Without letting go of her hand he looked over his shoulders to see only five or six possible witnesses. Pleased with the turn of events he brought his attention back to her, who was staring at their hands still biting her lip.

"Hey-" her eyes snapped up to look at him, "-do you, maybe, want to get out of here?" Eyeless Jack asked normally, but to her it was like a sex angel asking her the question instead. He half smirked at the girl, pleased with her stupidity.

Now in a motel not far from the pub Eyeless Jack was pinning Jen face down to the noisy bed while he placed bites on her jaw line, neck and left shoulder. He was trying to avoid her lips that already attracted him once when they entered the room. He didn't want slut spit in his mouth when he got home.

He started grinding against her to tease her while it lasted, but the truth is: he wasn't even hard. Not the least bit excited about what they could be doing, but Eyeless Jack only wanted a snack before going home. He could pleasure himself all he wanted there.

Moaning like an idiot Jen pushed against him but Eyeless Jack held her down with one hand while the other grabbed a fist full of her pink T-shirt and in an instant, tore it away. Not caring where he threw it Eyeless Jack slid down to the small of her back and started biting where her kidneys where. He could taste the blood as it gushed out from the wounds and he couldn't wait any longer. The search for a meal was over and he had his pray. He released his teeth from her skin and licked whatever blood came out, but stopped when he tasted his own tar like blood.

He held her raised hips down with his hands as he sat up, "Don't. Move." Eyeless Jack growled and the panting Jen - who was just aroused from pain and pleasure at the same time - nodded. While she felt his hands leave her hips she thought he was undoing his pants and wanted to help, when really Eyeless Jack was looking to the right towards the bathroom mirror. He see his skin was back to its lifeless grey color, his eyes were unoccupied, tainted black and he was leaking black tar again. He smiled at his reflection and looked back down at Jen. She was still panting and waiting at the ready to please him.

Eyeless Jack chuckled darkly - making chills go up Jen's spine - as he reached for his scalpel in his back pocket. Once he got it out he leaned over Jen's body, held her hips down with his free hand and started to whisper in her ear, "This might hurt a little. Don't make too much noise."

With a shallow gulp Jen nodded and Eyeless Jack chuckled again with the same demonic tone. He slowly rose to his knees without hesitation he swiped his scalpel horizontally through the small of Jen's back. He wasn't surprised she screamed, in fact he stopped himself from making another incision to listen to her screams. Normally he didn't like their screams because they might wake up the neighbors and they would definitely call the police, making Jack slit their throat without a meal. But he was confident that no one was in this place besides prostitutes who know better than to get involved in something like this.

"W-What Are You Doing!?" Jen yelled but screamed again when Eyeless Jack swiped another horizontal line, parallel to the first one. His cuts were so deep they sliced through any major arteries or tubes that connected with the kidneys.

"Shut up and stay still, _Jenny._ " Eyeless Jack growled as he held her down and put his scalpel back in his pocket. Without letting her speak again Eyeless Jack plunged both his hands into one slit, wrapped his fingers around the single kidney, and ripped it out of her body just incase there was any veins still connected. Not wanting to spoil the food or the moment Eyeless Jack grabbed Jen's hair and made her look at him. She instantly screamed when she saw his face and he smiled at the reaction before taking a bite out of Jen's kidney.

She didn't know exactly what he took from her, but Jen knew it was on of her organs. As she watched the horrible sight she gagged on nothing and when she tried to close her eyes, Eyeless Jack flipped her on her back, held her down and with one hand his thumb and forefinger held her right eye open. Making Jen watch him eat her alive.

The gory feast ended with Jen passing out and Eyeless Jack removing her heart before eating that too. He hadn't realized he was so hungry until he saw there was nothing left to save for later.

Sighing with a smile, Eyeless Jack got off of the bed and left the room. He didn't care that his prints were all over the room, and he didn't care that he look like a monster from a horror movie. This was him after all, and he didn't care what mere humans thought of him. With the night on his mind, he licked his fingers and made his way home to Kat.

None of the lights were on when Jack got home and he found it odd that the front door was left unlocked too. Kat knew better than to go out of the house without him, and she sure as hell knew better then leave the door unlocked as well. Panic started to set in Jack's heart as he thought about is lovely Kat being out of the house and lost somewhere in the woods, but before he could start looking he had to grab his mask from the master bedroom.

In a rush, Jack slammed the door to the room open; but instead of grabbing his mask right away Jack froze at the sight of his wife - Kat - curled into a ball in the middle of the bed. The moon served as the only light but it was enough for Jack to see Kat had her black tail wrapped around her pale body, her left ear twitch at the slight breeze from the window, and she wasn't wearing anything but lingerie she sometimes wore to bed.

Jack sighed and smiled at her cuteness. They had been married for a few years now and Jack was loving every second of it. Sighing again, Jack pulled off his shoes then slipped off his black hoodie along with his shirt. He wasn't that tired because of the excitement from the kill, but seeing Kat like this made him disagree with himself instantly.

As soon as Jack got into bed Kat snuggled close to his chest, seeking some warmth from her mate. Kat was half awake from the door slamming but that wasn't enough to make her fully awake. Lazily Kat tilted her head towards Jack and made contact with his lips. It was only a peck, but it aroused Jack and he instantly wanted more. He could never have enough of her. Enough of her scent, her taste or her body. Something about these components made Jack drawn towards Kat from the very beginning are still going strong now.

Jack brought his hand to Kats face and caressed it before pressing his lips to hers. He always saw her like a little kitten. She can be cute and loveable to anyone she wants to be but then she's also not afraid to scratch that special someone. Jack has been scratched more than ten times over the years, but that was only do to what they were doing at the time and Jack wore his scars with pride.

Eyeless Jack broke the kiss and sucked on Kat's bottom lip as they slightly panted. Kat was now awake and didn't mind the embrace at all. It has been awhile since they kissed each other so passionately.

"I love you Kat," Jack admitted quietly. It came out as a mumble when he brushed his lips against Kat's but she understood him perfectly.

"I love you too Jack. How was your night?" Kat asked sleepily. She was starting to fall asleep again, but she wanted to hear how his night went since he left without any notice. Jack reviewed the night so he could sum it all for her, but if he told her some slut was making a pass at him, she'd want to see the body for proof he didn't sleep with her before he killed her.

"It was fine, just went for a simple kill." Jack said and could feel Kat slipping into sleep again, but remembering the night made him think about Kat and how she was wearing his favorite lingerie. "Kat?"

"Mmm?" Kat hummed almost fully asleep.

"Why are you wearing this?" Jack asked as he grabbed a fist full of her see through, silky shirt.

"Today marks the sixth year since you were turned inhuman and it was supposed to be a surprise for when you got back, but I fell asleep. I'm sorry." Kat mumbled out. She was so tired from her day of hunting as well she didn't even realize something Jack just did.

 _Is that why I was at the pub?_ Jack thought but dismissed it. "That's very nice of you Kitty, and I know exactly how you can repay me." Jack said and sucking on Kat's bottom lip a little before her eyes blinked open. He had her full attention.

"How?" Kat asked and without an answer she was flipped on to her back while Jack kissed her deeply. She quickly understood what he was saying and started to wrap her arms around his neck.

Kat tasted like flat sugar while her scent smelt like lavender and honey. Those factors alone turned Jack on, but Kat's body is what sent him over the edge. Her breasts fit perfectly in his hands everytime he held them. Her waist was slim but then curves out when her hips came into reach, making it easy to hold on to her. Kat's hips sat perfectly in his, and her thigh gap made it easy for her to wrap her legs around him. He loved everything about her and wouldn't trade it for anything.

Kat broke the kiss to take a breath but that didn't stop Jack from going straight to her neck. She was purring loudly as he placed kisses on her skin, but when he kissed just below her jaw she moaned and held him closer to herself. Kat loves Jack just the same and sometimes even more. Jack's scent was metallic, his body was muscular and soft to the touch, and his soul tasted sweet and stretched throughout his body. From there first meeting Kat got a taste of Eyeless Jack's soul and couldn't get it out for her mind ever since.

Jack's pants was starting to get tight around his groin region but the fact that he would have to get off of Kat was making him reluctant to take them off. So to relieve some of the pain, and to get him ready for the task at hand, he started to grind into Kat's hips. Her legs were already wrapped around his waist so it was easy to manage while he continued to trail kisses up and down her neck. Kat gasped when she felt his hard length in his pants and her hands quickly went from the Jack's bare chest to his waistband. When Jack grinded again Kat's hand accidentally rubbed against his tip, making a deep growl come from Jack's throat. He had to stop kissing Kat so he wouldn't accidentally bite her when he clenched his teeth so the growl was sounded at the crook of Kat's ignored her mate and continued to unbutton Jack's pants as if nothing happened.

"Whatever happened to staying still during this?" Jack growled into her neck. He could feel Kat's fingers lightly graze against his tip as she tried to undo his zipper and the sensation was overwhelming. He couldn't move while she did this and that irritated him. He hated not being the one in control and if Kat keep teasing him like this he'll come before he can get inside her, and he didn't want that. That's why when they first started having sex they agreed he would do everything while Kat just laid there and held him.

"Well maybe-" Kat kissed his neck when she finally got the zipper all the way undone, "-since today it such a special day-" Jack clenched his teeth and buried face into Kat's shoulder when he felt her hand slide into his pants, "- I can pleasure you instead." Kat said and latched her hand on Jack hardened length through his boxers. Jack couldn't suppress a gasp and moan when she held him. Kat could feel him grow harder from her touch and she smiled at the fact that he was letting her do this to him. Jack never let Kat do anything to him but now she rendered him powerless. The true reason why Jack liked to be in control when it came to sex was because he could never predict Kat's next move. In bed, out of bed, in was useless to even try.

Now in total control over her mate Kat used her legs - that were still wrapped around Jack's waist - to push him over so she sat on top of him. Her hand still firmly holding him. Kat bent over so she could kiss him. Their tongues dance but Jack still got dominance even with his current situation. Kat pulled away and closed in on his ear. She brushed her sharp teeth against his ear lobe before speaking.

"I'm surprised you're letting me do this. Does this-" Kat rubbed her thumb over the tip and Jack suched in a shallow breath. "- feel good?" Jack did a single nod after a minute of regaining his composure for the most part. The simplest move from Kat's hand pushed him closer to the edge and he regretted ever restraining her from touching him all those years. "Then be a good boy and try to stay still," Kat said almost exactly what Jack said to her so long ago, but unlike Kat, Jack is willing to let her do whatever she wanted with him. He nodded again and Kat started to rub little circles on the tip while she kissed his neck. Jack was having a hard time suppressing moans and gasps with each touch weather it was from her lips or her fingers.

Kat took her time kissing Jack's neck and chest, and when she made it to his waistband Kat's other hand ripped them off entirely, leaving only his boxers left. Jack stiffened when he felt the cool air hit his length and he took a breath to speak when out of no where Kat licked his tip through the thin cloth. Jack threw his head back and clenched his fingers around the bed sheets as he tried to suppress a loud moan.

Not liking her mates attempts to hide his voice Kat ripped off Jack's boxers to reveal his hard ten inch. It's sides where wet from precum and dripped onto the sheets. Kat licked one side to clean the mess Jack was making, but that only made more come out as well as a long and deep moan from Jack. Kat started purring from the sight and licked the other sides without hesitation. The vibrations from Kat's purring was over stabilizing Jacks senses and he had to close his eyelids as he let out a full moan. Kat smile as she purred louder, happy that Jack was finally relaxed enough to let out his voice.

Her mouth wasn't big enough to take in his full length so she grabbed the base of Jack's hard member with her right hand while her left took ahold of his testicals. Jack's legs twitched uncontrollably and he could help but gasp at the cold touch of her fingers, but when Kat licked his slit he moaned loudly again and accidentally ripped holes in the sheets with his fingers. He desperately wanted to hold her while she did this to him, but he restrained himself so there wouldn't be any interruptions in what she was doing to him.

Kat's tongue traced around Jack's tip while her hands took turns squeezing his base and balls. She wanted Jack to feel as good as she did when he pleasured her all those times. Making her purring louder so the vibrations were more prominent Kat took Jack into her mouth as far as she could and couldn't stop herself from rubbing her sharp teeth against Jack's sensitive skin. A little squeak broke through Jack's lips at the unexpected pain but then he instantly growled when Kat stopped to see if he was okay. It hurt at first but after the shock of the cut disappeared, Jack couldn't help but want more.

"Don't. Stop." Jack growled as he lifted his head to look at Kat. Her red feline eyes were staring at him with concern and her black cat ears where perked while she still held him in her mouth. Jack froze at the sight. Never has he seen such a sexy face in his inhuman life and he almost flipped them over so he could take her then, but before he could do anything Kat blinked and picked up her purring again with the same face. Jack's head fell back at the unexpected action and Kat smiled as she went back to work. Sucking on him now Kat started to bob her head and squeeze his base.

"H… Harder. Harder dammit," Jack growled as he ripped the sheets some more. He couldn't help but start to trust his length into Kat's mouth to gain more access even though he knew Kat couldn't take him all in. Her mouth at least.

Eager to please her mate in showing him how it felt to cum before sex, Kat happily sucked harder but she had to let go of his testicals and base to hold down his hips. She was almost as strong as Jack so holding him down wasn't a big challenge, but as soon as Kat rendered him motionless and was able to suck him at her own pace, a deep growl erupted from Jack's throat. He hated being restrained, but being teased was even more so. Still bobbing her head and sucking as hard as she could while she purred, Jack could feel himself starting to get closer and closer to his breaking point. But he found it hard to concentrate on stopping his loud moaning to tell Kat to stop. Not only that but his couldn't let go of the sheets to take her hands away from his hips. His mind fought with itself, say that this was against his all of his rules, but then again it countered itself by stating it was too good not to like it.

All of Jack's thoughts came to a halt when he felt Kat's teeth scrape against him with each bob she was doing, but she was to concentrated on the taste of Jack to notice. Even in his length could Kat almost taste his soul, and she wanted it now more than ever. But Kat found it in herself not to hurt him while she unconsciously did this. The feeling of her sharp teeth give him tiny cuts made his stomach hot and tight, and Jack instantly knew what was coming next.

Jack took in shallow breaths to warn her he was going to cum any second, but the words were overshadowed by loud moans that seemed impossible to break. By the stiffness of Jack's member and how he moved with her, Kat knew he was close and wasn't going to be able to do anything to stop her. So Kat took this chance and with one last bob Kat took in as much of him as she could and sucked as hard as she could. She was latching on to him so hard that her cat ears were flat against her head and her eyes were tightly shut.

Taking in a sharp breath and tensing every muscle in his body, Jack yelled out as he came - harder than he ever has - in Kat's mouth. To Kat, Jack's cum tasted sweet and it was thick like honey. She happily swallowed him down and released him member. Even though Jack was tired and panting, that didn't stop him from growling as he sat up and tackling Kat into a rough embrace. His motion was so sudden he didn't have any time to stop them from falling off the bed and onto the floor of their room with a loud thud. Not caring that they weren't on the bed anymore, Jack quickly pinned Kat under him. He held her hands above her head as he growled down at her. But before she could even think to ask what was wrong, Jack attack her lips and shifted his position so he could hold Kat's wrists with one hand. Jack then took his free hand and placed it under Kat's chin and pushed it up towards his face so he could have more access her her mouth. Jack held her head still as he roughly kissed Kat but she responded by kissing him back with just as much force.

They didn't need to stop to take a breath or slow down to think. They both were inhuman and both held a strong urge towards each other that they knew exactly what they were doing. Being married to each other for four and a half years made them inseparable towards each other, but the longing desire to devour their mate was significantly stronger than any other time they made love. Neither knew the reason why, but they didn't question it one bit. As they continued to kiss, Jack's free hand traveled down to Kat's side and gripped the black lingerie in his hand firmly before ripping it off of her. Kat's gasp broke the kiss, but Jack never took a break to regain his breath as he dove in for Kat's neck. He didn't care that the black article of clothing Kat was just wearing was ripped to shreds even though it was his favorite out of her collection. She had plenty of others she could wear any time she wanted to pleasure him and it would work just as well.

Once the clothing was away Jack's free hand gripped Kat's left breast and he squeezed it in time with the kisses he was placing on her neck. Kat couldn't help but cry out at the sudden pleasure she felt when he touched her in such rough ways. She always like things a little rough even though Jack liked them slow while he was in her, but tonight there was a different atmosphere around them that reacted with lust and greed. Kat wanted desperately to wrap her arms around her lover but Jack's strong grip on her wrists never loosened to give her the chance. But Kat liked this new forceful, roughness Jack was putting her through. She secretly hoped he would stop acting like she was a kitten sometimes and would just pound into her harshly.

After Jack was done leaving kiss marks on Kat's neck he used his free hand to move down Kat's body so he still could hold his grip on Kat's wrists while he took her right breast into his mouth. Kat gasped at the contact and arched her back for more contact while Jack licked and sucked on the soft nipple. Giving it a few nibbles here and there. Little did Kat know that was just a distraction to keep her busy while Jack's free hand spread her legs apart and helped them wrap around his waist so he could thrust into her and catch her by surprise. It was his own way of getting back at her for breaking all of his rules earlier that evening. Feeling ready to penetrate, Jack licked whatever black blood he could from the small wound he made before it healed itself. He liked the taste of Kat's blood. It was black, sweet like sugar and honey but smelt like lavender. He didn't understand it and that just made him even more attracted to her. Kat was the puzzle he could never solve, and he loved that about her.

Breaking away from her breast, Jack's free had ripped away the matching black lace underwear to the top, and without hesitation, grabbed Kat's waisted ad trusted heard into Kat's wet walls. Kat screamed loudly at harsh surprise and black tears started streaming down her pale face from her tightly clenched eyes. Even though it was her wish, it still hurt more than anything. Jack didn't dare move from his position as he looked down at Kat. The ergence to be inside her was over and he was starting to regret his painful karma on Kat. He made his feel pleasure and didn't mean to hurt him while she was pleasuring him, but what the look on Kat's face was pure pain. Not one single hint of pleasure was on her black tear stained face.

Realizing his stupidity, Jack leaned over - carefull not to move anymore inside her - and kissed her softly as a way of saying he was sorry. He slowly let go of Kat's wrists and both his hands took their place on Kat's face. Both his thumbs wiping away her tears while he continued to kiss her lovingly. Kat's arms slowly went around Jack's neck and played with his chocolate brown hair. He broke the kiss and stared down at Kat while she struggled to open her eyes as she panted. He pecked her lips before he started to move his hips in a circular motion without pulling out or into cause her ever more pain. Kat winced when he started moving, not totally over the pain.

"I'm sorry I was so selfish, Kitten. I should've prepared you so you wouldn't feel the pain," Jack mumbled against her lips and pecked her lips again while he continued his hip motion.

"Just tell me when it's okay for me to move. I love you," Jack said and pecked her soft lips again before lowering his head to rest on her shoulder as he did his small circles. After a few minutes he could feel Kat was starting to relax around his member and her legs repositioned themselves around his waist. Jack felt Kat's hands bring his head to hers and she kissed him while she played with his hair. Taking that as a good sign Jack stopped his circles and started to retreat out of Kat slowly, and then slid back in with the same speed. Pleased he didn't hear another scream but a simple whimper as they kissed, Jack repeated his actions.

Sensing he was getting tired of the slow motion Kat opened her mouth to speak while she stopped the kiss, "F-Faster, E.J." Kat stuttered out and Jack happily met her standards when she started moaning uncontrollably. He was grunting and growling every once in a while at her tightness and when her sharp nails slid across his bare back and shoulders. He half chuckled at the nickname she gave him. Never calling him by his human name Jack, or his murderer name Eyeless Jack. He was E.J. to her ever since they meat, though he never knew why she called him that, but he never cared.

Kat was starting to moan and call out his name louder and louder as he gradually picked up the pace, and Kat was trying so hard not to bite Jack as to not tempt herself with his soul, but it was just starting to get unbearable. She tried biting her lip instead, but her sweet blood didn't satisfy her hunger. She tried to break his skin with her nails like she normally did so what the smell was enough for her, but it wasn't working this night. Without seeing any other option Kat bit down one the nearest object that wasn't Jack's flesh, but when Kat's moaning suddenly sounded muffled, Jack looked down at her to see she was biting some of the blanket that rolled off with them. Amused, he just watched her as he thrusted, trying to answer for himself why she was doing such a ridiculous thing, but he soon chuckled again and brought his hand from her waist to remove her white sheet. Kat didn't let go when Jack pulled and more of the sheet started to shred from Kat's sharp teeth.

"What are you doing?" Jack grunted out and finally got the blanket out of her mouth. Kat gasped and tried to bite a different portion of the blanket but Jack tossed it away as he continued his thrusts.

"Uh Hmm… I-I… don't want to - mmm… b-bite you," Kat muttered through moans and Jack instantly smiled down at the and in a quick motion lifted Kat so she was sitting on his lap. Uncontrollably Kat clung to him as he went further in and she bit down on his shoulder. Jack growled in pain when she sunk in her teeth, but after a second he smiled as he continued his thrusts.

"Bite me. Scratch me. Do whatever you want to me. I don't care." Jack said as he hugged Kat to his chest while she bobbed up and down from his deep and long thrusts. Kat knew she was biting him from the taste of his blood but it was too late to stop now. As long as all she did was bite and not eat, he would be fine.

Letting go of Kat's back, Jack took a hold on her waist and lifted her off of his lap slightly. Without another word he started thrusting into her harder, but this time hitting a special spot. Kat instantly let go.

"E-E.J!" Kat shouted at the top of her lungs and soon after, bit onto a different spot on Jack's shoulder, but yelled out again when he hit the same spot.

Jack's teeth clenched together when she suddenly became very tight and hard to move in. He was worried he hurt her again when he thrusted again in the same spot and the called out his name yet again. Feeling the spot with his tip he realized is was _the_ spot. The spot that always made Kat cum in any position they were in. Jack lowered her all the way on to him again and laid her back down for better reach since he now knew where it was.

As soon as she was laying down again Jack thrusted into her one melting spot fast and heard without any hesitation. Kat couldn't control her voice as she scratched his back. As a way to gain control over herself again, Kat bit harder into Jack's neck this time and tried to muffle her yelling Jack gasped when she bit into his and it sent shivers down his spine while his stomach got hot. Jack grunted and bit into Kat's shoulder as well.

The pleasure they were both feeling was beyond what they felt before in the past. With Jack hitting her spot mercilessly, she was being pushed closer and closer to the edge. Because of this Jack could also feel himself coming close because of how tight she was along with the slight pain she was giving him.

Feeling this way Jack wasted no time thrusting harder, faster and deeper into Kat's tight and hot walls. They were both moaning now. (Well, Kat as muffling her screaming into Jack's shoulder while Jack mostly growled louder and occasionally mumbled her name). After a few minutes Kat let go of Jack's shoulder and screamed out his name, tightening even more around Jack's member and felt her juices come and drip down her thighs. Then - almost right after - Jack growled out Kat's name and she felt his hot cum squirt out and mix with hers, as is too, dripped down her thighs.

Both gasping, Kat pulled Jack's face down towards hers and gave him a kiss. Once she let him go, Jack pulled out of her and layed next to her. Pulling her into his warm embrace Jack kissed her forehead before saying, "I love you Kat. Always have. Always will."

Kat moved closer to him and kissed his chest - already half asleep - she lazily stated, "I love you too, E.J."


End file.
